Medicament cartridges are produced in large volumes to take advantage of economies of scale. Each of the medicament cartridges in then filled with an appropriate medicament, such as an insulin or human growth hormone.
However it is often the case that a patient will require more than one form of medicament. A person having diabetes will often be required to take both slow acting and fast acting forms of insulin. It is important that a user of the medicament delivery apparatus is able to distinguish readily between medicament cartridges containing different medicaments.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it enables a user to distinguish readily between medicament cartridges containing different medicaments. It is a further advantage that the present invention makes use of known medicament cartridges, thereby enabling economies of scale to be maintained.